Better Than A Dream
by Lordxghostx
Summary: [FateStay Night] What happens if Saber returns to the time of Emiya Shirou to pursue her dreams? Will obstacles prevent her from reaching her goal? Will she ever fit into Shirou's time? Read on to find out!
1. Prologue

**A/N**

Setting is at the end of episode 24, shortly after Saber destroys the Holy Grail.

This is my first story, ever, posted on any site, so reviews and suggestions for improvements are highly welcomed. Also, if it isn't any trouble, I would like readers to 'mark' my story against a total score of 30 (15 for language, 15 for content). This will give me a more realistic grasp on my current writing skills, and allow me to further improve them.

On another note, this story is basically an excuse for fluff between Shirou and Saber, but I am in the middle of formulating a plot, however, this is my first time writing a multi-chapter story, so bear with me here. Till then, enjoy the prologue.

**End A/N**

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. In other words, I do not own the original intellectual property**  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

He took in the sight before him. Drinking up every moment of it, savoring every second, knowing that this beauty before him, will soon disappear…

She looked beautiful, with the sun to her back, she looked almost like an angel with eyes as green as emeralds and hair as gold as a wheat field. As a matter of fact, she was his guardian angel, one that protected him, come heaven or hell. He will always remember the times they had together, and was thankful that he had at least one last chance to bid goodbye to his guardian angel.

* * *

She looked onto him with keen eyes, because deep down in her heart, she knows that she loves him. And yet, it seemed a task akin to that of lifting a mountain to express her feelings for him. He had during made the first move by initiating a 'date', and such a technical abbreviation hurts her head. However, she should at the very least do something to reciprocate the feelings he had shown towards her… 

She tried to suppress her despair, and yet at the same time willed herself to summon the courage to say those three words, before time ran out. She tried immensely, but faltered as she locked into his eyes, eyes that bored deep down into the depths of her very soul. She willed herself once more to smile, trying at the very least, to have a good image of herself imprinted in Shirou's memory.

"Shirou, I need to tell you something before I go…" Shirou noticeably perks up at this, and he gazed at her expectantly…

Summoning up her courage, she slowly opened her eyes….

"Shirou…" She could have sworn time stopped there and then.

"… I love you…" She tried to convey her feelings to him in that simple sentence alone.

Shirou smiled gently at her. That was good enough for her, and she let herself be dragged back to her own time.

* * *

Saber opened her eyes, and soon regretted that action. The intense rays of the sun hurt her eyes, and her body ached of wounds she received in battle. She was resting at the foot of a tree, and a familiar figure stood watch over her. Could it be Shirou? It was not possible; she knew she was back in her own time. She squinted her eyes, and she recognized the figure. It was her most trusted knight, Bedivere. She would have let out a sigh of relief if her lungs had permitted it. Bedivere was muttering something incoherent, and she silenced her. 

"Bedivere, I saw a dream for awhile."

"A dream?"

"Yes…. I do not see dreams often, and it was an invaluable experience…"

"Then please, rest without worries…" Bedivere urged her. "If you closed your eyes, you will see a continuation to your dream.."

"The continuation… of my dream? Will I be able to see the same dream again?" _Will I be able to see Shirou once more?_

"Yes. I have experienced it before. If you wish strongly for it…" _I wish for it with all of my heart… would that suffice?_

"I see, you are very knowledgeable… Bedivere, please take my sword, and throw it into the deep lake from which it came…" _My life ends here…_

Bedivere left at once upon receiving her new orders, and Saber was left to contemplate the last few moments of her life.

* * *

_Did I… fulfilled my oath and duty as King of Britain? Yes, I'm confident that I did… _

_Am I… really without emotions? No. I'm sure that I harbor feelings for **him**, I might seem emotionless, but deep down, I know that, I have not discarded my feelings…_

_Do I… have any regrets with this life? No, **he** taught me that… and so I must, at the very least… live these last few moments of my life for myself, and not for other, irrelevant people…_

_Will I… ever see __**him **__again? ...I have no answer to that… but how I wish it is so…_

* * *

I can hear galloping not far off… Bedivere must be returning… And indeed, she has returned. 

"King Arthur, as you have commanded, I have returned your sword to the Lady of the Lake." _Eventually, all things must come to an end…_

"Be proud of thyself, for you have obeyed my command, Bedivere." _I am grateful to you..._

"Bedivere, my slumber this time… might be a bit longer…" _A slumber which I expect never to wake up from…_

Saying that, I closed my eyes… it was time to let go now… _Shirou, will you be at the other end?_

"Do you behold, King Arthur, the continuation of your dream…?" I heard Bedivere asking, before the darkness engulfed me.

"Welcome to Avalon, King Arthur."

* * *

**A/N**

Yep, this was basically a more detailed and in depth episode 24, and how I perceived it. I just hated the way Fate/Stay Night ended, and I intend to change that ending in this story. Also, on another point to note, all of my knowledge are based on the anime and wikipedia, as I do not have the game. Hence, I welcome anyone to point out any technical mistakes I make during the story.

I already have written the draft for the first chapter, but I would like to view reviews by you readers so as to have some improvements, before I post it online.

**End A/N**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Thanks to the people who actually private messaged me to help me improved my writing. Many thanks to you guys! Special thanks goes to mangafreak7793, who gave me a juicy piece of information that gave me inspiration. And so here it is, Chapter 1. Words underlined and in italic shows that it is of a recall.

**End A/N**

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. In other words, I do not own the original intellectual property.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, wake up."

I felt a gentle slap across my cheeks. Was it even possible to feel or hear anything after death?

I slowly opened my eyes… but quickly shut them as soon as the sunlight hit them like a truck. _Where am I?_

"_Welcome to Avalon, King Arthur."_

_That's right…Avalon…but how...?  
_

My train of thought was quickly disrupted by yet another gentle slap on my cheeks. I can never seem to get a moments rest…

"Hey, wake up already, Saber!" This time, the tone of voice was much more urgent, even slightly malicious.

I reacted immediately, yet still refuse to open my eyes. I grope around blindly for my sword, Excalibur. I was shocked to find out that I did not have it on me. _Oh wait, I returned it to the Lady in the Lake…_ I groped around blindly, looking for something, _anything _that could be of some use in my defense.

"Saber, it's futile to attempt to find yourself a weapon here. None of them exists here, even I can't trace my weapon here. Besides, this is Avalon, a peaceful place. Would there be a need to defend yourself?"

_Peace? I have not known peace ever since I pulled Caliburn out of the stone; ever since I became King of Britain. Except for that one day with __**him.**_

Reluctantly, I stopped my actions and slowly opened my eyes. I took a moment to get my bearings through half-closed eyes. I was lying on something soft, and felt warm at the same time. I was probably tucked into a bed. But by who?

"Shirou…?"

"Hmm…yes? Are you fully awake now?" _My heart soared… Shirou? Here?_

I had to take a closer look…to see if it was really Shirou… _My Shirou…_

I opened my eyes fully this time, and was shocked to see…

"Archer!?!?" _My heart plummeted to the bottom of my stomach like a rock._

"Good, you are awake now."

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you respond to the name Shirou…?" _Why did you give me false hope?_

"Oh yeah… I didn't revealed my true name back then did I?" _You sure as hell did not. In fact, even Rin had no idea who or **what** you were._

"Well, I might as well tell you my true name since you are here." He cleared his throat, and announce in a clear voice...

"Saber, I am Emiya Shirou of the future."

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

"What? You? Shirou? Impossible!"

"What is not possible? Isn't the Holy Grail the omnipotent vessel? Capable of anything? If it is, then surely it can obtain heroic spirits from the future as well?"

I sat up straight and was fully awake at this point. _A future Archer? Shirou? A future hero?  
_

* * *

"Good morning, Senpai." 

"Morning, Sakura. Morning, Fuji-nee"

"You are late again. Onee-san was tired of waiting."

"Well, you see… I overslept again… I was…"

"Hmm…?"

"Was… p-preparing for the upcoming examinations!" I nearly choked on my words. Lying was not always my fort. As a matter of fact, I was practicing my tracing sorcery late into the night. You never know when it might come in useful.

"Is that so?" Fuji-nee raised an eyebrow at me. "At any rate, quickly have breakfast and head off for school."

"Yes madam." I settled down and prepared to gorge myself on the feast spread out before me. It seems Sakura's culinary skills have improved once more.

Its been a week since Saber went back from which she came. I miss her, and yet, I know that she and I made the right decision and did the right thing. Fuji-nee was especially worried when Saber suddenly disappeared, and I had a difficult time to explain things to her. On the other hand, I explained to Sakura about the Holy Grail War that took her brother, Shinji, so she knew why and where Saber had gone.

That did not meant that she was not sorely missed though.

"Saber-chan once said…she found my cooking splendid…" Sakura mentioned out of the blue. Seems like an attempt more for conversation to break the silence more than anything else. Meals in this house has lost its liveliness with Saber gone and Rin as well as Ilya returning to their respective mansions.

"Of course it is, Sakura-chan! In fact, its getting better and better! One day, you might be a world-renowned chef! Don't forget me when you have reached the top!" Fuji-nee quickly responded. How typical of her, always direct and open. However, those are some of her qualities I suppose. _"Not many people are that open and difficult to deceive..."_

"You falter me, Fuji-sensei." That is Sakura for you. Always humble and polite. Yet, under that facade, I know that she is still grieving for her brother. It seems that I am in the same boat as her, as we both lost someone dear to us during the war. And yet, life goes on, we must, for their sake, live optimistically. It is fine to grief for those we lost, but we should never cling on to the past, as they can never return…

Or can they?

* * *

"Come, let's go see the caretaker of this place…" Archer offered his arm to me. I still could not believe he was Shirou of the future. Their personalities were worlds apart! How could Shirou's personality change in such a short amount of time? 

I grabbed his arm, and pulled myself up. My numb legs threatened to fail me at first, and I almost, embarrassingly, collasped onto the floor there and then. However, I steadied myself soon enough. It seems that I have been asleep for quite a long while. I followed Archer out of the room into…

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks for reading. Please review, the more reviews I get, the more incentive I had to write!

I was going to have the 'caretaker' addressed as something else... Maybe 'Mighty and Supreme Overlord of Avalon' or something, but found that it was such a mouthful. (and a pain in the butt to type out...) So I decided to just use 'caretaker'.

Next up, probably some scenes on how Rin and IIya is managing and why Archer is so different from Shirou. I already having the general plot in mind, but still making it up as I go along. I'm bracing myself for daily updates, but things may crop up along the way.

**A/N End**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Come on people, give me more reviews! I can't improve my writing without them… and I really won't receive inspiration without suggestions or comments.

Also, I received comments that I was not really clear about whose point of view I'm depicting the scene from, and I decided to try and solve it.

**End A/N**

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. In other words, I do not own the original intellectual property.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Saber, Somewhere within Avalon.**

A corridor that stretched onward infinitely appeared before me. It was constructed somewhat similar to my very own castle, complete with paintings, lavish carpets, and even torches hanging on both sides of the wall. Yet I have this sneaky suspicion that even if the torches were blown out, this castle would remain lighted, though by what, I did not know. Magic seemed to permeate from everywhere, from the floor to the walls to the ceilings.

"Follow me if you will." Archer took off at once.

I followed him down long corridors, not even pausing once to admire the architecture. It seemed forever, but I finally screwed up the courage to ask him a question that has been on my mind since I awoke.

"Hey Archer?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal…about your previous life?" Archer stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned around. I was relieved to see he was not angry, nor was he shocked. It seemed that he was expecting this question already.

"About why I am so different from **your** Shirou…right?" He had this smirk on his face.

"..Y-yes…" then I realized what implications there were in his sentence. "I mean n-no!... I mean yes…" Archer smirk grew even wider now. I would have gladly wiped it off his face if I had Excalibur with me.

"Hey now, what's with the embarrassed look? You are turning scarlet red."

I cupped my cheeks with my hands, they were very warm. I tried to suppress it, but found that I could not.

"Wh…-who's embarrassed?" _Well, if he is being this direct, might as well maintain a defensive stance, no point making a fool of myself.  
_

"It's so obvious you fell in love with my past self ever since you were summoned…" Archer's smirk stretched from ear to ear now.

* * *

_He looked cute back then, with that shocked and stunned expression on his face when he first summoned me. However, before I could better know him, I had to defend him from the servant Lancer, as well as Archer himself… I think I liked him ever since I set my eyes on him… _

"Just…Just get on with it!" I shook my fist at him. He was getting on my nerves. And what was with that cool and calm look?

"Okay, fine…better spill the beans before someone here loses his head…" _Much better…_

"Well, I am Emiya Shirou of another dimension, another time…" _Obviously…_

"The reasons why you are different from Shirou, Archer! Not another introduction!" I sighed, exasperated.

"Right, right…" His look turned somber, and his shoulders seemed to have slouched noticeably. "I…made a mistake…" The mood had suddenly changed… One moment he was calm and collected, the next somber and depressed.

"A…mistake?"

"Yes, that's right, a mistake. I was about Shirou's age then, and I strove to pursue my ideals… to become a hero of justice… to protect everyone, regardless of whether I get wounded in the process…"

"_How can I hurt others in order to save myself!?"__ That is Shirou all right…_

"…What went wrong?" By now we had took another left turn. It felt like a labyrinth to me as we zig-zagged our way through this endless maze. It seemed that Archer's legs were already unconsciously leading us to our destination.

"Everything… I began to realize that my ideals had no place in that world… That no matter how hard I strive, no matter what I do, I cannot always protect everyone… Sure enough, I lost someone dear to me in my quest…"

"Who?" This conversation had taken a turn for the worst…

"…Fuji-nee" I could not help myself but let out a small grasp. _Tiger? How can it be?_

"After that, I just shut down completely. I lost sight of my goals, lost that confidence and determination that I once had… And eventually I gave up my ideals… I accepted that I could still be a hero of justice, but this time, I will only save those I can save effortlessly, and selfishly reserve my all for only those I hold dear to me… Entirely the opposite of you, Saber…"

"…"

"And that is how I ended up to be… And is also why I am so different from Shirou."

"In what ways?"

"Shirou is a pacifist, fighting only when it is necessary. On the other hand, I slaughtered those that stand in my way, or hurt anyone I love… Shirou chose to pursue those ideals till the very end… but I gave them up… That is the very decision that altered my fate forever…"

"Do you regret what you have done in your past life?"

"Of course I do…but there is no point in that is there? What's done is done. I cannot alter the past…"

"But you can wis-…!"

"Wish for the holy grail to rectify it? I thought you have already gotten over it already, Saber. I stand by what Shirou said…"

* * *

"_Even if you can redo the past, those tears, those memories and the coldness that carves up my heart… The years we went through to endure those sadness and deaths… One cannot render them all meaningless… Carrying all those pain, and moving on, isn't that the only path for all those lost things to remain? Memories become the foundation for us, and I believe they can change the people who are still living… __**No matter how much it hurts, even if it's a wound that will never heal, I believe that this path is not wrong…**__"_

* * *

"I apologize…" I had to ask, I just had to know the answer to the next question…

"Will Shirou…end up just like you?" _Regretting his life; his past deeds?_

"His fate depends on his choices… even **he **does not know…"

"Who…?" Archer slowed to a stop.

"Looks like we have arrived…" he said to no one in particular.

Two statues of knights stood guard vigilantly on either side of the entrance. They were astonishingly life-like, complete with helmets, lances, swords and shields. Despite being a statue, I was prepared for either one of them to suddenly make a movement of any sort, catching me off-guard. None of them obstructed us as we made our way into the room.

I closed my eyes the moment I stepped into the room, for fear of them being damaged by the intensity of the light in the room. I slowly opened my eyes, allowing them to get accustomed to the light. What I saw bewildered me…

We were standing in a vast circular room. It seemed to me a throne room, with a throne thrice my height in the middle of the room. Statues of every sort from heroes to kings to knights lined the room. Everything was painted white, from the throne, to the floor, to the walls. Even the statues were painted white. Sunlight made their way into the throne room through the central; glass-made; dome-shaped ceiling, reflecting off the surfaces of the room. It was eerily deserted. Not a soul was in sight.

"Welcome to Avalon, my dear King Arthur…" a wise, old yet familiar voice announced, resonating throughout the room.

I spun around to face the direction from which the voice came, and was shocked to see someone I have not met for a long time…

"You are…"

* * *

**A/N**

Wow, I did not expect my explanation of Archer's mysterious background would be this long, and even then, it only clarified a bit. Hopefully I can get this wrapped up by the next chapter and we can return to the present world.

As always, please R&R. Do not be shy, but please, no flaming. Constructive criticisms are welcomed. I'm always looking forward to suggestions and comments on how to improve my current writings.

**End A/N**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

To AzureSky123: True, Avalon is the sheath of Excalibur in F/SN, however, it is also known as the island paradise to which King Arthur and other heroes were carried to at death, according to Celtic legend.

To Nexus master: Sorry for the short lengths, but I have been busily preparing for my upcoming examinations, so bear with me for the short chapters. It should be increasing words-wise as soon as I'm done with my examinations.

For now, I have not received any comments on my current style of writing, so I will keep it that way for the moment.

**End A/N**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Saber, Avalon's Throne Room.**

The wizened old man that stood before me has not changed at all. How long has it been since I last saw him? 7 years? A decade? Yet, time does not matter nor affect this man before me. His hands and face were still as wrinkled as before, torso still clothed in the same pure white robes; untainted, and as always, his hood is ever covering his top half of his face. Not once have I seen him raise that hood. Yes, the one that stood before me was my most trusted advisor when I was King, but he left without saying a word the night before that fateful battle…

"…Merlin!" I grasped. I stumbled backward, trying to get a good foothold. I was stunned by this turning of events. _Merlin? Caretaker?_

"It is good to know that you still remember my name, O'Arturia…" _It has been too long since I last heard that name…Arturia…_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sudden movement by Archer, who, facing Merlin, had knelt down on one knee, with a fist placed over his heart. _A…salute? _I hastened to follow his movements, dropping to one knee. However, before I can complete it, I was interrupted by Merlin.

"You bow to no one, King Arthur." Instead, he bowed before me. Archer had moved to one side of the room by now, observing the conversation before him with his trained eyes and ears.

It was as if the dam withholding all my thoughts and emotions on my previous life suddenly burst, and a flood of thoughts entered my mind. I leapt into his arms, sobbing…

"Merlin… I failed as King! I couldn't protect anyone… I couldn't even protect the ones I love…Caliburn didn't choose the right heir!" Merlin seemed unperturbed by my actions. Instead, he tried to comfort me…

"There there, it's alright. I couldn't be any more proud of you, my dear King Arthur. I don't think anyone could have done a better job than you. I feel that Caliburn made the right choice by selecting you, Arturia. And for that, I'm forever grateful."

"R-real…-ly?"

"Really. Now, cease your crying immediately, it's truly unbecoming of you, my dear child." I stopped crying almost immediately.

"Why am I here…?"

"Why are you here? Haha…" For the first time in my life, I saw Merlin laugh. His whole frail frame shook from his laughter. It almost seemed like he was amused by a child's question.

He calmed himself down, and stated it plaintively. "Have you forgotten what I said those many years ago, when you obtained Caliburn?"

"_You are human no more…"_

"No, I can remember… Back then, I didn't know what you meant by that sentence, Merlin."

"Well, now you will know what I mean." He gestured towards the throne with one hand. "That is your fate, King Arthur."

I looked at the throne. Now, I am more certain than ever, that the throne is an exact replica of my throne back in my own castle, Camelot…

"Will you accept this duty once more, King Arthur? Will you become, King of Avalon?" _King… of the island paradise?_

* * *

**Shiro, Emiya Residence.**

"Well, I will head for school now, Emiya-Senpai." Sakura cheerfully said.

"Okay. Look out for cars on your way to school!" I cautioned her.

"Yes, Senpai." Sakura turned to head towards the exit.

"Sakura-chan, wait up! I will come with you! You had better not be late, Shirou. You know I don't forgive latecomers." Fuji-nee warned me, before heading out the exit with Sakura in tow.

I continued to wash the dishes, determined to finish this before I head for school. I looked around, everything was spick and span, thanks to Sakura of course. Finishing my washing, I hung up my apron, and grabbed my school bag on the kitchen table. Slinging it over my shoulder, I started to head towards the exit. _Just another normal day… a normal day without the Holy Grail War disrupting our lives…_

I opened the door, and was shocked to see…

"…R-rin!" She was still the same old Tousaka Rin. Dressed in a red overcoat, with her hair done the same way. She looked quite pale though.

"Good morning, Emiya-kun. Do you mind if I walked to school with you? I have something to talk to you about…" _Another pretence?_

"Could I ever say no, Rin?"

"Damn right you couldn't." She winked at me while at the same time grabbing my arm and pulling me towards school.

"Come on, let's get going before we are late."

_Yep, another normal day…_

* * *

**Saber, Avalon's Throne Room.**

"King…of Avalon…?"

"Why so hesitant, King Arthur? Don't you wish to live in peace eternally?"

"I only wish…" _ "If you wish strongly for it, you can see the continuation to your dream…"__ I can be a little selfish just this once… right?_

"Wish to be with Emiya Shiro, is that right?" Merlin completed my sentence for me. All my blood seemed to surge to my cheeks as I desperately tried to cover my embarrassment.

"Y-yes…" Not far off, I could hear Archer let out a chuckle. _Why that little…_

"That can be easily arranged." Merlin stated in an off-hand manner.

"Really!?" I could not help myself but blurt out.

"Really. However, a compromise must be made in regards to this matter…"

"A compromise…?"

"Yes…a compromise… on your powers if you decide to return to Emiya Shirou's timeline." _My powers?_

* * *

**Shirou, Fuyuki City**

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Rin?"

"Hmm…? Oh nothing in particular. It's just that…" She looked melancholy for a moment there.

"You…miss her don't you?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Yeah… I do… a lot." _Hell of a lot for that matter. I loved her. _ For some strange reason, I lowered my voice to the same level as her. We remained quiet for a moment, and nothing could be heard except our soft footsteps on the gravel pathway. It was then I decided to change the subject.

"You miss Archer too, don't you?" I teased her, hoping to give her a chance to give a retort of some sort. That always cheered her up immensely, that being poking fun at others. Yet, to my surprise, she looked even more melancholy, as though the will to fight had long left her. I had to strain my ears to catch her next sentence…

"Yeah…I do…a lot. Seems like we are in the same boat…Shirou." And then, swift as lightning, her mood changed. "Hurry up Shirou, if not I will leave you behind!" She exclaimed jubilantly, at the same time quickening her pace.

_Another false front, huh?_

* * *

**Saber, Avalon's Throne Room.**

Heroes of every sort made their way into the Throne Room by now. The atmosphere had become tensed all of a sudden, and I could recognize a few familiar yet anxious faces. _Are they all here to hear my decision?_

"Yo, Saber!" I looked over my right shoulder, and saw Lancer. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, and I tensed myself for a fight; balling my fists. Our fights were always interrupted by some third party, and it seemed that he was here to settle the score. _What am I doing? This is __**the **__Avalon, no fights are allowed here._ I uncurled my fists, and allowed my hands to fall by my sides, composing myself.

I looked around closely, and could see that other heroic spirits I had engaged in combat with during my short time with Shirou were also present. Out of the crowd, the most prominent figure was Hercules. After all, who could ignore that 10 foot tall hero? There was also Rider, atop her pure white Unicorn, along with Caster and many others.

"What is your decision, King Arthur? Rule this paradise, or return to Emiya Shirou, at a price?" _My powers…gone?_

* * *

**A/N**

Well, looks like we are coming to an end to this part of the story. Hopefully, and I truly mean it, I can overcome my writer's block and write on Ilya next chapter.

As always, please R&R.

**End A/N**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

To Ttestagr: Is the "Throne Of Heroes" a place found only in F/SN? I cannot seem to get information on it. However, I read off a site stating that Avalon is a legendary place, the ever distant utopia, where King Arthur and other heroes are laid to rest after their death. It is a Celtic/Arthurian legend; I believe you can find information on it at Wikipedia.

To The Ecchi Sessha: Thanks for the pointing out of mistakes. Embarrassingly, it seems that I have misspelled a few words here and there (even in the summary!). I will keep an eye out for such mistakes.

On with the story then! Enjoy.

**End A/N**

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. In other words, I do not own the original intellectual property.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Saber, Avalon's Throne Room.**

"What say you, King Arthur?" Merlin's voice seemed to echo throughout the room. Despite the hundreds of heroes gathered here, it was as quiet as a grave now, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"I…" _Of course I want to have a second chance in life! However, without my powers… I will only be a burden to Shirou… Won't I?_

"Tcch… just agree and get going already! You are boring us all." I spun around and glared at Archer… _Can't he be a bit less emotionless?_ I bit my bottom lips… thinking hard. _Be with the man I love and a burden at the same time… or ruling this island? _I took a deep breathe, and posed my question. A question that had been bugging me since the conditions were stated.

"Wait… Merlin, before I decide… I have a question for you…"

"Hmmm?"

"Why must my powers be removed?" _Why can't I protect Shirou anymore?_

"Because it is the **only** way, dear child."

"The…only way?"

"Yes. The relationship you want to pursue can only be found through balance, just like Yin and Yang, Good and Evil. Such a relationship cannot exist with such an imbalance between you and Emiya Shirou."

"Merlin's right. I sincerely doubt my past self would like to see a girl in the driver seat, with him trailing behind." Archer quipped in.

"Wha-…What do you mean by that? Driver seat?" It seems like Archer is picking a fight… I will give him one. Sword or no sword, I will thrash him!

"Hmm… never mind. I will let Shirou explain it to you in due course. I doubt you will understand even if I attempted to explain it." With that, he started to walk out of the room.

"Archer… wait! I want you to make yourself clear! What do you mean by that!?" I attempted to run after him, but was restrained by Merlin. I turned around to give him the nastiest glare I could ever give. To his credit, he did not even flinch. I turned back to look for Archer once more, but it was too late.

He was gone.

* * *

**Ilya, Fujimura Residence.**

"What do you mean you won't let me go out!? I insist that you let go of me at once, onee-san!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You should be getting prepared for school! Have you forgotten? I registered you at the same school as Shirou!" Onee-san, as usual, was in top form this morning. She had me in a fierce head-lock, and was proceeding to my room to dress me up in an appropriate school uniform.

"Owww… stop strangling me, onee-san!" I tried to worm my way out of it.

"I will stop it as soon as you promise me to go change… **immediately**." The final word was said with such finality and tone that it brooked no arguments.

"I will…if you allow me to stay over at onee-chan's place during the holidays! I want to sleep with onee-chan again!" _Well, I might as well get some benefits out of this…Going to that ridiculous school and all._

"SLEEP **WITH** SHIROU?!" It was a wonder I have not gone deaf with Taiga around. I covered my ears, at the same time composing myself, trying to come up with the most logical reasoning…

"…That's what people do at sleepovers right? Sleep!" I retorted. Seemed like a good enough argument to me.

"Yes, sleep **OVER. ****NOT** sleep **WITH**." Yep, I definitely raised her blood pressure by a few levels. _Almost there._

"What's the difference?" I shrugged.

It did the trick.

Onee-san fell face first onto the floor. Her face very red with all the blood rushing to it. It seems like she fainted again. I grinned as I dashed into my room, pulled the school uniform over me, and ran out of the house; not forgetting my school bag of course.

_Maybe I can catch up with onee-chan on the way to school._

* * *

**Saber, Avalon's Throne Room.**

_It's okay to be selfish once in a while… isn't it?_

"Yes, dear child. It's quite okay." Merlin answered my unspoken thought.

"…Very well then Merlin. I accept the conditions." _I can't believe I said that!_

"I knew you had it in you, King Arthur. Very well…" With a wave of his hand, I felt drained, tired. I struggled to hold my head up. _So…This is how it feels without my powers…_

"Your exhaustion is only temporary, King Arthur. Plenty of rest should fix it. Now then…" Merlin made a few gestures with his hands. A portal opened. I looked around me. Some looked crestfallen, others depressed. It seems that even heroes have their ups and downs.

"Give my regards to Ilya…will you?" I turned around, my gaze settling on Hercules.

"Sure…Hercules." _It's difficult to believe that I killed him only days before…_

"Say hello to Shirou for me, Saber!" Lancer snickered.

"Can you send my love to… Souichirou-sama…?" Caster requested. My throat constricted…it seems she still does not know what has befallen her lover…

"S-sure… M-Medea…" _Even knights can tell white lies once in a while… I understand her pain at being seperated… I can't imagine a place without Shirou in it…_

"Done with the pretty goodbyes and demanding requests yet?" Merlin asked.

"Yes…"

"Very well then. Please proceed into the portal, if you will." I took my first step towards the portal, before a thought struck me like a whirlwind.

"Wait Merlin…one last request if you will permit it…"

"Hmm…?"

* * *

**A/N**

That's all for today. I'm beat. Will probably update tomorrow again. As always, please R&R. On another hand, I have thought of a one shot fic for Saber x Shirou, Archer x Rin. Maybe I will put it down to writing after my examinations. Till then, this will be my primary focus.

Oh yes, Gilgamesh comes in later, like, way later. Bear with me till then.

**End A/N**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

To mangafreak7793: Really sorry, I'm quite rusty with Japanese as I have been out of touch with it for quite a while. I will apply the terms more appropriately from this chapter onwards and thank you for the F/SN section information.

To nexus master: Glad I'm entertaining you so far and thanks for the information as well. It's about time F/SN had its own section. I have moved this story to the appropriate section now.

Thanks to Ttestagr for opening my eyes to the actual F/SN plot. I did not know that the anime had actually left out so many things! Alas, it's too late now to rectify it now so I hope you will just overlook it. Avalon is indeed a legendary place after all, so let's just go along with it.

**End A/N**

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. In other words, I do not own the original intellectual property.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Shirou, Fuyuki City**

"Onee-chan! Onee-san! Wait up please!"

I turned around but was greeted by a flash of white light and before I knew it, I was on the floor. Something small was attached to my chest, with arms wrapped tightly around my torso and hair as white as snow covering her face, and tickling my chin.

"_Daddy said my hair was as white as snow…I'm proud of it!"_

"Il….Ilya! What are you doing!? Get off Emiya-kun at once!" an angry Rin was jumping up and down. There was a vein popping up from her forehead, which went well with my vision of steam escaping from her ears. She then proceeded to let out a tirade of colorful words, many of which are not appropriate for the general audience.

I tried to pry myself free of Ilya's iron grip, and found it was near impossible. Ilya just giggled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything here Rin…But I would like a little help?" Hoping to make myself heard over her rant.

She let out a surprised 'oh' and proceeded to pry Ilya from me using her feet as a lever between me and Ilya.

"Onee-san, don't bother me when I'm busy! Stop coming between me and onee-chan! Go away! We don't need you!" Ilya complained.

"Why you little…" her attempts were a bit more vicious now, with her arms wrapped around Ilya and feet planted firmly on either side of us. She tugged on Ilya relentlessly. Something had to go, Ilya's deadlock around me or Rin's bear hug.

Fortunately, it seemed that fate chose Ilya's deadlock to be the weaker of the two.

"Kyaa….!" Rin finally got Ilya off me, but landed on the floor with her bottom cushioning the impact. Ilya was still caught in Rin's bear hug.

The first thing I did was check my body status. No broken ribs thankfully, but I was going to have some lovely bruises tomorrow morning. Well, Rin's magic should fix it in no time… Hopefully.

"Rin, Ilya, you both alright?"

"I think I'm fine… " Rin winced upon rubbing her behind.

"Ilya is fine… Onee-san was very mean back there!" Ilya pouted. She was terribly adorable at times like this. _Difficult to imagine she was Berserker's Master._

"Come on then… we had better head for school." I helped them both up. Then I remembered something… Something that was conspicuously missing ever since we met Ilya today…

"Hold on a moment Ilya. Where's Fuji-nee?"

"Err…" She paused, her brows furrowed, as though deep in thought. The moment she opened her mouth, I knew something was up.

"Nee-san said she had something on today! She allowed me to go to school with onee-chan today!" _Fat chance._

I sighed. "Ilya, did you do **that **to Fuji-nee again?"

"…" Without another word, she sped off. When she was a good 60 paces ahead, she yelled back, "See you during the holidays, onee-chan!" _Oh boy…_

Rin scratched her head. "What was that about?"

"…Nothing. Come on, let's get a move on before we are late for school…" This time, I was the one doing the towing. It felt good being the one in charge for a change.

* * *

**Shirou, Fuyuki High School.**

"Ring…" went the monotonous alarm bell. True to the school tradition, before the alarm bell even ended, the entire class was cleared. Only Fuji-nee remained.

"Okay Shiro, I have to go settle some last minute work. See you at dinner! She stepped out of the class and disappeared. I sighed. _Fuji-nee was always the last minute type…_

I stepped out of the classroom, and was surprised to see Rin waiting outside.

"Finally done? I almost thought you had gone to sleep."

"...What do you want?" She fidgeted for a bit there, almost acting coyly. _The Tousaka Rin, shy? _However, before i can review my opinion on her character, she dropped a bomb the size of the Pacific Ocean on me without warning.

"Emiya-kun… Do you mind if I stayed over at your house again? It **is **the holidays…"

"Wha-… What?! You want to stay over at my house…Again!?"

"What's wrong? Fujimura-sensei said that it was perfectly alright to sleepover at your house. You are a **per-fect **gentleman after all…" Her sentence dripped with sarcasm.

"… Fi-...Fine! If Fuji-nee said yes… Who am I to say no?" _I'm in for it now..._

"I knew you would see it my way. I will be there one week from now! See you then Shirou!" She walked away.

_...If I act fast enough, I can be out of town before Rin or even Ilya appears on my doorstep... But what about Fuji-nee?_

"……" I need to cool off. Fast. Luckily, I knew the perfect place.

My legs started walking on their own. It seems that they knew where I wanted to go.

* * *

**Rin, Tousaka Residence.**

I softly hummed to myself. I knew it was easy to persuade Shirou to accept my request. Finally I will not have to stay at that lonely mansion after all… Especially with him gone and all…

I was so deep in my thoughts that before I knew it, I was before the familiar gates. Home. The sun was settling, and the street lights had come on.

At one point of my life, I had always looked forward to coming back home, where I could be with my beloved books on the laws of magic. Yet, all I see now is despair and loneliness…

Taking a deep breathe, I placed my first step delicately on the familiar, worn-out pathway leading up to the door. At the same time, I caught a figure's silhouette at the corner of my eye. I spun around, tensing my muscles in preparation of an attack.

"Come out! Show yourself!" I shouted into the darkness. I was pretty sure the barrier around my house would have alerted me if any hostile personnel entered the mansion…_ Must be one hell of a skilled assassin..._

"My, my…as alert as ever, Rin." A figure stepped out of the darkness and all my thoughts and plans for self-defense in the occurrence of attacks went out the window immediately. _It can't be… It couldn't be!_

"You are…!"

* * *

**Shirou, Fuyuki City.**

I leaned over the railings, gazing deep into the waters. If I concentrated hard enough, I could see her reflection smiling back at me…

I was back at the bridge. A place I will never forget. A place where we first connected ever since the war started. I smiled at the thought of it… At that time, we had a real heart to heart talk… About our ideals, our lives. It was also the first time we had a quarrel as a couple. I smiled to myself. 'Couple', I like that term.

Perhaps it was never meant to be, after all, fairy tales are fairy tales in the end. Fantasies, nothing more. And as I stared into the bottomless depths of the deep blue ocean, I contemplated my future if she was around. At times like this, I cannot help but fantasize… _If only…_

"Shi-…Shirou?" A familiar voice I have been dying to hear calls out to me. _Haha, I must have one hell of a heartache. I miss her so much that I'm even imagining things now…  
_  
"Is that really you? Shirou?" The speaker's tone seemed urgent, even desperate.

I turned around, half-expecting to see nothing, yet my other hopeful self hoped to see something… Something impossible…_ But maybe... Just maybe..._

I was not disappointed. There was really nothing there. I sighed, turning back and facing the crystal clear water once more.

There was a angel-like giggle. I heard it before. Just once. I was more sure of it this time that I really heard it. I spun around slowly once more, but this time towards my left. A beautiful sight greeted my eyes.

The sun was setting directly behind her, it's rays reflecting off her golden hair. Her eyes, as green as the purest of emeralds, locked onto mine, and I found that I could not take my eyes off her. She was dressed in her usual civilian clothes, consisting of a white shirt and a blue blouse to match. She looked incredibly angelic. I could not take a step forward, my muscles and nerves were not responding. My brain was not functioning. It seemed that my whole body had shut down there and then. _Impossible... _But as she walked towards me, my doubts ceased to exist...

"Shirou…" She almost purred.

My voice was gone. I did not know what to say. When I finally found my voice again, she was right in front of me.

"Sa…ber?" My lips trembled. It just was not possible! "How is this possible…? You di-…" I was silenced with her finger on my lips. Her arms enfolded me. Her warmth seeped into me, eventually spreading throughout me, and she rested her head on my shoulder. Gradually, I came to my senses, and my arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. I could feel her tremble in delight. I was on cloud nine right now.

She breathed down my ear two words, two words that I had been dying to hear, that will change my life forever…

"I'm back."

* * *

**A/N**

This is a warning. Major fluff coming up for the next two chapters at least. Plot advancement shall halt for now. I'm ready now, I knew the consequences of this decision... So go ahead and throw those rotten tomatoes!

**End A/N**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

Thanks for withholding those tomatoes… I'm saved! I just received major inspiration from a few fan made mangas and I hope I can implement them here, slightly altered of course. This chapter is nearly triple the usual word length, for compensation as I did not update yesterday.

Also, I noticed I misspelled Shiro as Shirou for the story. (No one told me about this!) Really sorry, I have rectified it from here on.

**End A/N**

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. In other words, I do not own the original intellectual property.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Saber, Fuyuki City.**

We are currently walking home now, arms linked together. I could not feel anymore blessed and happy than what I am experiencing now. Right beside me was the man I loved dearly, and with the fighting gone, I can concentrate on this now…

I sighed happily, and rested my head on his shoulder. He seems surprised by my actions, but did not say a word as we continued to approach our destination.

I looked at Shiro, he looked incredibly happy. He did not pursue the matter on how I got here. Perhaps he knows that I will tell him in due course. I could feel a kind of link connecting us together now, and I can feel fleeting emotions and thoughts emanating from Shirou. Perhaps it could be because he transferred some of his magic circuits over to me before.

Then again, perhaps it is something more.

* * *

**Rin, Tousaka Residence.**

"Arc…" I could not believe it. Right in front of me was the man I thought slain in combat more than ten days ago, a man I thought I had lost forever…

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Now that's a first." He smirked. Was it really him? His personality did not seem to have changed one bit, with sarcasm in every sentence. But that was one of the qualities I liked about him. Back then, we always bantered with each other… I never knew his true name though…

"How… How did you come back from the dead? It's impossible; the Holy Grail War is over! The Holy Grail itself was destroyed! You should be… Should be… De-…" I was cut off mid-sentence by him.

"Dead? That's so like you Rin. As predictable as always. Did you forget what I told you before? I am the strongest of the servants, everything is possible!"

"_I can't have you surprised at every turn of events here…"_

"But…But how…?"

"Come on; let's go in before you catch a chill. I will tell you more once we are inside."

He grabbed my hand gently with that warm, matured hand of his. I blushed slightly. I never knew my wish could come true… That he would always remain here, protecting me.

_Archer's back._

* * *

**Shiro, Emiya Residence.**

We arrived home just in time for dinner. I led a tired Saber into my room, allowing her to catch some shut eye while I prepared dinner. I was cooking up a storm now, with so many mouths to feed. Almost everyone knew of Saber's monstrous appetite, who could probably eat as much as three man. _And yet, how did she maintain that slim figure?_

I blushed slightly at the thought of it. Gone are the days when she was in a 'Servant before a woman' thinking. Now, I will get to truly know a bit more of the Saber I have come to know and love. The door slide open then.

"Shiro, are you done cooking yet? Onee-san is hungry already! Hurry up!" As usual, the freeloading Fuji-nee has come for dinner again.

"Senpai, allow me to help you with your cooking!" Sakura quickly donned an apron, and proceeded to help me cook the rice and vegetables. With her help, the dining table was quickly set up.

"Woah Shiro, you must have a huge appetite today, you cooked up quite a feast!" She was already eyeing the meatballs.

"No, they are not for me." I replied honestly.

"For me then…? Thank you so much, Shiro!" Fuji-nee outstretched her chopsticks to pick up the meatballs while Sakura was still giving out the rice.

"Fuji-nee, where are your manners?" I reprimanded her gently.

"Hmmm…? Oh! Itadaki-…"

I sighed and stood up. "It's not that Fuji-nee. It's just that, how can you start dinner without everyone being present?"

"Err… Everyone…?"

"Just wait. Let me go fetch her." I exited the dining room and proceeded to my room.

When I entered my room, Saber was already fast asleep on my futon. Looking at such a face, I could not bring myself to wake her up there and then. I quietly knelt beside her, and observed a moment of peace.

"Shi-…ro?" She opened her eyes, and looked at me. With her head tilted, and eyes as big as saucers, she looked incredibly adorable. I blushed slightly.

"Dinner's ready…" I mumbled incoherently.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, Shiro." The way she pronounced my name… I loved it.

"I said dinner's ready. Everyone's waiting! Come on!" I grabbed her hand, turned around and pulled her out from under the blanket, out of bed, towards the dining room.

"But… But… Shiro!" She seemed embarrassed by something. I turned around to face her.

"Wha-…" Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw; my next few words were caught in my throat.

My lovely Saber was dressed only in her undergarments.

* * *

**Rin, Tousaka Residence.**

"Oh, I see. So that's how you got back. Saber's request was to allow you to protect me once more." _In more ways than one I hope…_

He nodded, confirming what I just said. "She is with Emiya Shiro right now I believe." _Those two lovebirds…_

"Well, what do you want to do as a first step towards protecting me, hmmm?" I teased him, hoping to get him flustered.

"……" Then, as if to serve as the anti-climax, his stomach growled loudly and his composure broke. He blushed slightly and I raised one eyebrow.

"Well, looks like we have to feed you first, Archer-kun."

* * *

**Shiro, Emiya Residence.**

We entered the dining room, hand in hand. That is of course, after Saber got decently dressed.

"Shiro…What took you so lo-…" Fuji-nee stopped in the middle of her sentence. She stared at me, then at Saber, and finally rested her eyes on our linked hands.

"Sa-… Saber-chan…! H-How did you get back…!?" A surprised Sakura was staring at her. She looked like she just witnessed a resurrection of sorts. It was sort of true, to a certain extent.

"No… No…!" Fuji-nee seems frightened out of her wits. She kept one eye on Saber while at the same time dishing to herself large portions of the food. It seems she knew she would soon not have the luxury of having most of the food to herself anymore.

"Shiro-senpai, how long will Saber-chan stay this time?" Sakura seemed to have composed herself enough to ask. Fuji-nee looked at me expectantly.

I took one glance at Saber, hoping she would answer in my stead. She just coolly returned the look, awaiting my reply.

"She will be staying here for quite a whi-…"Suddenly, Saber squeezed my hand with immense strength. She cast one quick glance at me before answering the question herself.

"I will be staying here, **permanently**." She announced to everyone in the room there and then.

I was speechless.

Sakura was shocked.

And Fuji-nee was on the verge of tears.

* * *

**Rin, Tousaka Residence.**

"Well, that was quite a fine dinner. You are quite a chef, Rin." _Archer is actually complimenting me!_

"Than… Thank you…" I flushed slightly. I was not really used to receiving such compliments from people, especially from him!

"Hmm…? Drunk already? Your face is very red, Rin." He drained the last of his wine in one gulp. If it was even possible, my face turned a few shades redder.

"It's nothing… Just don't feel well… I don't think that the wine agrees very well with my stomach…"

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, seems like its bed time for you." He stood up, walked over, and picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing!? I order you to put me down at once!"

"What does it look I'm doing? Sick people should rest in bed. Besides, you can't order me around anymore; I'm no longer a Servant." _Damn it! My ace in the hole, gone._

"……"

Without another word, Archer moved towards the master bedroom, with me in his hands. He seemed to be treating me almost affectionately. His actions surprised me and I was rendered speechless.

But that did not meant it was unpleasant though.

* * *

**Shiro, Emiya Residence.**

We are now just lazing around, watching the news on television. Today marks the beginning of the school holidays after all, it is alright to be slacking.

"Shiro, before we turn in for the night, I have a few requests." Saber mentioned it out of the blue, in front of everyone.

"Hmmm…?"

"Firstly, I would like you to call me by my real name now, and not by Saber. I am after all, no longer a Servant."

"Servant…?! You mean you were Shiro's maid!?" A bewildered Fuji-nee shot a look at me. I shrank back.

"…Yes." It seems that Saber had forgotten that Fuji-nee was here.

"Err… Then we shall address you as… King… Arthur?" She shook her head and pinched my cheek, while at the same time pouting.

"Owww…! Okay, okay… Arthur?" She pinched with even more force now. I focused now, trying to recall those dreams I had, those insights in her life…

"… Ar… Tu… Ria? Arturia?" She nodded eagerly then, and gave a peck on the spot she pinched, at the same time massaging it.

"Nice name." Fuji-nee complimented.

"I agree." Sakura chipped in.

"Thank you." Saber politely responded. Now Arturia, she plowed on with the requests.

"Secondly, I would like us to resume our training in the dojo, starting tomorrow." She seemed serious about this.

"Sure." _Finally, a chance to land a hit on her._

"Thirdly, this is regarding the rooming issue. I would like to sleep in the same room as you. I believe it would make some headway in our relationship." Her cheeks were stained red, but she truly meant it.

'Wha….What!? No! Anything but that! Us? In the same room? Impossible! I won't allow it!" I was blushing furiously now.

"Shiro doesn't love me anymore…? Very well… I shall leave then… There is no point remaining here…" She made an attempt to leave the room. My heart stopped beating there and then. Before she took one step out of the room, I leapt up, and clamped my hands firmly on her shoulders from behind.

"…… Ve-…Very well…" _I can't believe I said it!_

She turned around, and I felt sure there and then that it was all a ploy, an act. She was grinning from ear to ear!

"I PROTEST! Shiro cannot be near a girl at night! As a teacher…" Fuji-nee jumped up, ready to give reasons, but was silenced by a single glance from Arturia. _How lethal…_

"Shiro-senpai…" Sakura had a hand on each cheek, as if willing herself to stop blushing.

"It's going to be fine! I'm confident of Shiro! Rest assured!" Arturia assured them. At this point, everything was out of my hands now.

"……" After ten agonizing minutes of silence, Sakura and Fuji-nee announced their intention to return home. I sent them off, but not before Fuji-nee gave me an earful of threats, saying if I made Arturia cry… She will personally do something about it...

I returned to my room, tired from the hectic day, yet I knew that there was no way to avoid the biggest challenge ahead…

How to go about sleeping in the same room as Arturia in an appropriate manner.

I entered my room, and was shocked to see Arturia in her sleeping attire already, which consisted of an over-sized T-shirt of mine fitted over her. It draped to slightly above her knees.

She noticed me entering the room, and beckoned me over. Before I knew it, she kissed me firmly on the lips.

"Thank you…" She was holding a lion doll close to her chest. On closer observation, I saw that it was the one I wanted to give her during our first date. In the end, I could not summon up the courage to give it to her back then. I felt like apologizing, and I did.

"…Sorry… I couldn't give it to you earlier…"

"It's okay… It's the intention that counts…" She whispered into my ear, almost seductively.

"I…I think I better go change to my sleeping clothes." I rushed off, before I succumbed to temptations. _Why is she making things so difficult for me?_

* * *

**Rin, Tohsaka Residence**

"There we are, all warm and comfy." _I didn't even know 'comfy' was in his vocabulary!_

Archer had me laid down on my bed now, and I felt like drifting off to sleep any moment now. Archer turned around, making for the door. I grabbed his hand, not wanting him to leave the room.

"Stay here with me… please." I implored him.

"Rin… You are really drunk, do you know that?" Archer still had this cool composed posture.

"Somber or not… I want you here… Please? How can you protect me when you are not by my side? Did Saber not charge you with that task?" I knew I was clearly winning this battle, and it showed on his face.

"… Fi-… Fine. I will sleep ri-… Right here, by the floor. Does that make you happy?" Archer seemed to have lost his nerve now.

"No… I want you here." I patted the empty space beside me, on the bed. _I must be really crazy or drunk._

"Rin, don't try to be funny, please. The floor will do. I can protect you just fine from here." He was almost begging me now. I adamantly shook my head.

"Here. NOW." I nearly screamed.

"……" Resigned, he crept under the blankets from the other side of the bed. He was facing away from me, sulking maybe? I snuggled up to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, with my head resting on his back.

"…Rin…!"

"Don't complain Archer. I like this arrangement and I know you do too. Now, go to sleep." I ordered him.

"… I give up. You win, Rin."

_It seems that I still have a certain degree of control over him after all._

* * *

**Shiro, Emiya Residence.**

When I returned, two futons were lined up side by side. I had this strange feeling that they were merely for show, however. Arturia was already in one, so I crept into the one next to her. She had already replaced the lion doll back in its original place, atop the desk.

"Sab-… Arturia, before we turn in for the night… I know this would be tough on you, but I would like to know how you returned…?" I needed to know now, whether if she was truly going to stay here for good. She sat upright.

"Shiro, Avalon granted me a chance to pursue my happiness, my paradise. I decided that my paradise can only be found with you. It granted me that wish, at a cost…"

"A cost…?"

"… I will tell you that in due course. Don't worry about it for now, Shiro." She gave me a brief smile. I leaned over, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Thank you, for coming back to me, Arturia. I won't make you regret that decision, I swear it."

"I know Shiro, I know." She gave me another beautiful smile of hers, before she lay back down.

"Good night, Arturia."

"Good night, Shiro." I was relieved she did not do anything to make things difficult for me. That strange feeling was incorrect after all. I got up, switched off the lights, and crept back under my blanket.

A few moments later, I heard some rustling. I ignored it, as it was probably just the trees outside, a regular occurrence. Then, shockingly, I felt someone creep into my futon!

"Arturia! What are you doi-…!" I was silenced with a slim finger of hers on my lips.

"Shh… We are both tired, so let's just go to sleep, alright?" She wrapped her arms around my torso. Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around her neck, resting my hand on her waist. She snuggled even closer to my side. I sighed contently, and closed my eyes.

Together, we entered dreamland.

* * *

**A/N**

You had been warned! I received a PM demanding more RinxArcher fluff, I tried to think up of some, but it is difficult as I can't really get Rin's character right. Bear with me while I brainstorm a bit. Next chapter will probably be fluff as well.

On another note, I'm not so sure about the frequency of my updates anymore. It is really difficult now then I have to study really hard for my examinations now. But rest assured, I will update after my exams, 2 weeks from now.

Please R&R. After all, that is what I'm writing for, to make improvements. Also, please score this chapter against a total score of 30 (15 language, 15 content). I would really like to see where I stand as of now.

**End A/N**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

I tried my best to ensure this chapter would be in tip-top shape, but due to time constraints, please forgive me if the occasional error do comes up (And alerting me of it). **  
**

Also, I noticed that some F/SN groups use Shirou while others use Shiro. For now, I will be using Shirou as its spelt as such in wikipedia. On with the story then!

**End A/N**

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. In other words, I do not own the original intellectual property.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Rin, Toshaka Residence.**

"Hmm…Archer…?" I reached out with my hands, eyes closed, hoping to wrap it around something, someone to be precise. All that my hands managed to grasp was the air, and I quickly opened my eyes.

"What the…?" I took in a deep breath. Archer could not be gone… Could he?

I jumped out of bed and quite literally wrenched open the door, looking for signs of Archer. Running down the stairs, I tripped over and fell, and received a bruise on my arm. _Lovely._

I entered the living room, and still no signs of Archer were to be found. Desperate, my senses perked up, and a million theories went through my head for the disappearance of Archer.

_Perhaps he went to the convenience stores…?_

_Maybe he went for a walk?_

_Perhaps it was all…a dream?_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a high pitch, metallic-like sound coming from the kitchen. Almost like a frying pan being roughly treated by a skilled cook with the frequent cling and clangs emanating from the kitchen.

Unconsciously, I started running towards the doors. It was getting louder now, and there was a fragrant aroma coming from behind the door. I slowly turned the knob, and pushed the door open and a sight I dared not imagine ever before greeted my eyes…

There was Archer, stir frying the vegetables, with the dining table neatly laid out behind him. He was still dressed in his black overalls, completed with his signature red coat. Yet, there was something additional to that outfit of his…

As he turned around, frying pan in one hand and a plate in the other, I realized just what that additional something was.

It was white. It was frilly at the edges and it had this huge red heart right in the centre of its white background.

It was… My apron.

I almost screamed there and then. Archer looked up from the dining table after setting the dish in place; he seemed surprised by my presence and was scrutinizing me from top to bottom. Out of self-conscious I gingerly ran my hand through my hair and looked down on my gown. I realized two things then.

My hair was disheveled, my gown full of creases. With those details in mind, I came to a stunning conclusion…

I looked ridiculous.

Archer had one eyebrow raised at me by then, he looked almost amused.

"Got up on the wrong side of the bed today, haven't you?"

* * *

**Shirou, Emiya Residence.**

"Senpai…?" There was a knock on the door. I groggily opened my eyes, and reached out for my alarm clock, hoping to get a look at the time. It was 7.30 a.m. in the morning. Then there was that voice again.

"Emiya-Senpai, breakfast is ready. Please come into the dining room when you are ready." I heard footsteps in the distance, and then it was gone.

_That should have been Sakura, but why didn't she come into my room to wake me up…? Why the sudden change?_

As if in response to my question, there was a movement under my blankets, and I lifted up the blankets to take a look inside. What I saw nearly took my breath away.

There was an angel in there, her arms tightly wrapped around my waist. I squirmed a bit; the bruises from the encounter with Ilya were not fully healed and she was not going easy on them.

My movements seemed to have disturbed her, as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at me, and, for a rare moment, I managed to look pass that façade of the Great King Arthur, and saw the real Arturia I have come to love.

"Good morning, Shirou."

"Hey, beautiful." I blushed, I did not mean for it to come out that way. Her cheeks were slightly tainted pink as well.

"Thank you…" She sealed that sentence with a kiss on the lips. I was sure I was blushing furiously by then.

"Bre-…Breakfast is ready." I managed to utter out a sentence before my brain died out on me.

"Well, shall we partake in some then?" She almost purred then. Her eyes were fixed on mine, and I could not break them away from her gaze. It was hard to resist the temptation there and then, with her on top of me, her arms around my neck, and mine around her waist. I inched my lips closer to hers, and she closed her eyes expectantly…

The mood was broken abruptly by a not-so-polite knock on the door. I could have sworn the worn and torn door was going to give way. I panicked, afraid to be caught in such a dilemma. Arturia had the back of her head turned towards me now, and was staring at the door, but she was still on me.

Then a voice, as clear and loud as thunder, resonated throughout the entire household.

"Emiya Shirou! Breakfast is long overdue and I'm starving! Cease all actions in that bedroom immediately and get your butt into the dining room now!"

There was a final 'knock' on the door, one which shook rattled the poor door in its frame, and I could almost see it tilting inwards, making an angle with the floor. I heard someone storm off into the distance…

_Woah, Ilya must have really pissed her off._

"What was that about…?" Arturia had her attention focused back on me now, and her lips were as inviting as ever. Her hands explored further south, and I let out a groan as they went past my bruises.

"What are these…?" Arturia's expression was that of concern now.

"It's nothing... I just sorta fell…" I finished off rather lamely.

"Shirou… Please tell me the truth." She implored me.

I could not resist that tone. "Il… Ilya did it." I proceeded to give her a rather vague description of the incident, and excluded some things that were too early to mention, like the stay over Ilya planned. Even then, Saber's eyes were narrowed dangerously by the end of it, and her free hand gripped the blanket rather venomously, with the other probing the bruises. To her credit, she masked her anger quite well in front of me.

"Shirou… Does it still hurt?" She gently massaged the bruises.

"No…" I winced. "Not really…"

She was not convinced. I could tell. I made a mental note to myself to have Fuji-nee and Rin nearby when Arturia meets Ilya in the near future.

"EMIYA SHIROU…!" A cannon-like sound boomed throughout the household. This time, it was near-deafening.

"Hey Arturia…"

"Hmmm…?" She was deep in thought.

"Shall we have breakfast now…?"

She gave a simple, but heartwarming smile.

"Sure."

* * *

**Rin, Tousaka Residence.**

"Well, I must say, your culinary skills are somewhat impressive… Did you learn it from a professional chef during your time or something?"

I was leaning back on the dining chair, my stomach satisfied by the food. Archer sat directly across me, still finishing up the remains of his breakfast. The apron now laid neatly on one of the nearby chair, after I insisted that he joined me for breakfast.

"Hmm… Well, I learnt it from a dear friend of mine… She and I learnt many cooking techniques together, and often experimented with different kind of food. It was more of a give-and-take situation. She eventually became a world-renown chef, so technically, yes. I did learn from a professional chef." He leaned back on his chair, shoulders relaxed. A smile blossomed across his face then. It seems like those were really pleasant memories.

"Right…" I felt a sting of jealousy. A long moment of silence was observed. I looked at anywhere but Archer, while Archer just continued eating. The ceilings by now have become a lot more interesting than the man in front of me. Archer broke the silence when he finally finished eating.

"Well then, just let me wrap up the cleaning of the dishes here, and we could do whatever you want for the rest of the day." Archer stood up and started collecting the utensils and plates on the table. As he stretched his hands out to collect mine, I caught his hand with one of my own. I was a little startled by my own boldness.

"It's fine. I will wash my own plates…"

Archer looked surprise for a moment, then composed himself and nodded.

"Archer… Do you mind if you accompany to the mall later on? There are a few things I would like to pick up there..." I could feel myself heating up in the face at the end of the sentence.

Once again, Archer merely nodded. It was at times like this that I wish that I could just strangle him.

I stood up, tuck my chair into the dining table, and began to walk out of the dining room.

"Hey Rin, where do you think you are going? You haven't even started washing…!" A frustrated Archer shouted.

"I changed my mind! You can wash them all by yourself!" I shouted back.

I ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, swerving to right and down the corridor. I entered bedroom and locked the door behind me.Then, I got down to composing an itinerary for the day, putting that brain of mine, which have been in slumber ever since the end of the Holy Grail War, into good use.

"_A date is like a battle."_

* * *

**Shirou, Emiya Residence.**

"Here I come, Shirou!"

"Crack!"

Wooden sword met wooden sword in a fury of blows, it seems that Arturia was not holding herself back against me. I was barely holding my own against her, and was kept on the defensive most of the time.

Despite the loss of her magical powers, it seems that neither her swordsmanship nor her physical status had been dulled one bit. She seemed as relentless as ever, pushing me back and I was on the verge of giving in. Suddenly, I noticed it. An opportunity for an attack. I took it blindly, thinking it was the breakthrough of the century. I, Emiya Shirou, finally landing a hit on Arturia, the Great King Arthur!

Full of confidence, I swung my sword, gently, but swiftly, at the inviting side of hers.

Alas, before I my wooden sword came even an inch close to her weak spot, it was already parried and the sword knocked loose from my hands. I then found myself looking directly at the tip of her wooden sword.

"Shirou… How many times must I tell you? Do not ever commit yourself too much on taking advantage of such opportunities." Arturia sighed as she lowered her sword. She seemed slightly disappointed with me. I felt ashamed of myself.

"But… I was pretty sure I would have got you there." I scratched my head, hoping to dispel the nervousness building up within me.

"Pretty sure is not a guarantee of victory on the battlefield. It is either a yes or no, there are no in-betweens." Arturia's voice was stern here.

"I… I understand." I stammered as I picked up my sword once more, ready for another go at this.

"Are you sure you are up for one more, Shirou? We have been at this for a few hours now." Her tone indicated she was concerned about me. I caught her throwing a few glances at my abdomen.

"It's fine…"

"Very well then, assume your stance." She and I got into our stances; her stance was one that was frequently used during the Holy Grail War, with her two arms stretched before her, and the katana firmly gripped between her slender hands. As for me, I was still figuring out a stance that suited me best, so I just followed her stance for now, making minor modifications here and there.

"Are you ready, Shirou?"

"… Yeah. All set." I tensed myself. _I had better not disappoint her this time._

"Well then…" However, before she even took two steps towards me, there was a loud rumbling sound from her stomach. Instinctively, I looked at the clock.

2.30 p.m.

"Seems like it's time for lunch, isn't it?" I commented offhand as I redirected my attention from the clock back to Arturia. She was clutching her stomach with both hands, and her sword laid ignored on the floor before her.

"Y-yes…" It seems that she was very embarrassed by the turn of events. Her face was beet red, and her eyes were narrowed at me, seemingly daring me to laugh.

I stifled my oncoming giggle to the best of my abilities, and then composed myself.

"Right, what would you like to have for lunch?" I laid down my sword beside Arturia's, and at the same time, wrapping my arm around her waist. She did likewise.

"Hmm… How about, rice with beef stew? Oh, on second thought, let's add in Unagi and Ebi as well! And finish it off with jelly for dessert. Will that be alright with you, Shirou?" She looked up at me to meet my eyes, expecting a reply.

I could not resist that tone of hers, so I simply nodded, earning myself a beautiful smile on her face.

* * *

**Ilya, Fujimura Residence.**

"Nee-san, I will be heading out now." I adjusted the bag's straps on my shoulder. Inside were the necessities for your typical stay over. The bag that I carried was finally reduced to one quarter of it's initial size, after I reasoned with nee-san that whatever she had here, was probably available over there.

"Ilya… Are you sure about this? He seems stressed enough as it is without you staying over at his house." Judging from that expression plastered on her face, nee-san was worried about him.

"Don't' worry, nee-san, I'm sure he will cope with it. He has handled bigger problems before…" I gave my best smile.

"… You are… Incorrigible. Fine, have fun during your stay there!" Nee-san seemed a bit depressed about my departure, and I promised myself to make up to her as soon as possible.

"I will." I gave a grin.

"I will see you at dinner then." Nee-san was smiling now.

I gave a curtsy, spun around, and walked out of the house, with only one destination in mind…

The Emiya Residence.

* * *

**A/N**

Examinations are finally over! Finally I got the time to write more chapters. Maybe it is time to put down the one shot that had been lingering in my head down to paper… Then again, we will see. Next chapter should be up fairly quickly.

As always, please R&R.

**End A/N**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**

I forced myself to cough up another chapter today, and here it is. Enjoy.

**End A/N**

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. In other words, I do not own the original intellectual property.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Shirou, Emiya Residence.**

"Hey Shirou, is lunch ready yet?" A curious Arturia poked her head in through the doors into the kitchen.

"Not yet, but soon. Really soon, I promise." Saying so, I turned my back to her, and concentrated on the task at hand. I did not want to burn anything, nor ruin any of the dishes. After all, this is the first meal I cooked for Arturia since she returned.

"Take your time, I would like to take a bath in the meanwhile." Arturia closed the doors, and her steps softly faded into the distance.

I checked on my cooking. The Unagi and the other dishes were perfect, and only the Ebi remained. I bit my lips, these were the most difficult out of all the dishes to cook. Taking a deep breathe, I plunged into my task.

Twenty minutes and a few burnt Ebi's later, I finally got what I wanted: a plate of Ebi that I deemed edible. I slowly set the dishes on the dining table, and took my rightful seat. I began to reflect on what happened an hour ago, and I closed my eyes.

Unconsciously, without even knowing it, a plan began to formulate in my mind; a plan that would finally allow me to land a hit on Arturia. My conscious self caught on quickly, and soon, after a few adjustments and modifications to the plan, I finally got what I wanted. I looked up at the clock. It read 3.15p.m.

There was still enough time to put that plan into action. Slowly, I rose up from the table, covered up the food, and quietly crept out of the kitchen. I smiled to myself, gazing up at the sky as I headed towards the dojo. It was clear, blue and sunny.

_Today would be a good day._

* * *

**Archer, Tousaka Residence.**

"Ummm… Archer…?" A female voice drifted from over the other end of the room. I looked up from the newspaper in my lap. My jaw dropped at the sight that greeted me.

It was a scantily-dressed Rin. Her normally-worn black dress was unbelievably shorter, and her top was more of a bikini than a shirt. _Is it even legal to wear those type of clothes?_

Quickly, I picked up my jaw off the ground before I got screamed at. I eyed her up and down while she fidgeted nervously.

"What's with the clothes?" I pointed at her to emphasize my point.

"What clothes? Theses are just the ones I normally wear, aren't they?" She innocently replied.

I suppressed the gulp that was coming from within. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, and I could scarcely believe that this was Rin in front of me. That devious girl.

"Well, shall we get going now? After all, you did promise to accompany me on my errands." She smiled slyly. From the tone of her voice, I knew something was up.

"Okay… Where to first?" I slowly put aside my newspaper, and stood up, bracing myself for a long day ahead. One filled with temptations and lots of distance to cover.

"Hmmm… The mall." She took awhile to reply, as thought checking against some sort of plan in that brain of hers.

I inwardly groaned.

* * *

**Arturia, Emiya Residence.**

"Arrrr…." I slowly let myself drift away while in the bathtub. It seems that a good soak never fails to carry away your tiredness. I had made it a point to lock the bathroom door before I began, to ensure that a certain incident would not occur again.

On second thought… I rose up from my position, walked over to the door, and unlocked it, before I sank back into the warm water again. I felt surprised by my boldness, yet, I felt sure that there was nothing that I could or should hide from Shirou.

From here, I could smell the heavenly aroma emanating from the kitchen wafting through the air, up my nostrils. I smiled to myself, it was Shirou's cooking all right. Then suddenly, I heard a crash not far off. I jumped at the sound of it.

"Shirou!? Is everything okay?" I yelled at the top of my voice, grabbing a nearby tower and wrapping it around my torso.

"Everything's fine! Go back to whatever you were doing!" I heard Shirou's voice faintly, as though a hundred walls stood between him and me.

"Are you sure?" My lungs were strained by the end of the sentence and I gulped down huge quantities of air.

"Yes!"

I relaxed a bit, took off the towel, and sank back into the beckoning waters once more. I allowed myself to drift away to my thoughts again, memories to be precise. Memories of Shirou and I during the Holy Grail War. I could not help myself but smile. Even though we went through excruciating pain, both physically and mentally, I felt that it was all worthwhile when I am with Shirou, regardless of the circumstances.

Then, a sudden thought rammed it home.

Just what was Shirou doing? I frowned slightly.

* * *

**Shirou, Emiya Residence.**

"Cough, cough." I looked at the object grasped between my hands. I had long ago put it aside in storage since I reckoned it was no longer needed. It was covered in dust and was dirty, but otherwise it seems usable. I scrutinized it thoroughly, it seemed to be in good shape.

"Trace, on!" The tracing sorcery confirmed my opinion of it, and I nodded in approval. Carefully, I placed it aside, hidden from view, but easily accessible. My confidence perked up immensely.

I looked at the clock, 3.30 pm. Almost time that Arturia got out of her bath. Women, they always took so long in the bathroom. I shook my head slightly, feeling slightly disappointed. _Of course, Arturia is an exception. She always is. She can take as long as she want and I will not mind it one bit._

I exited the stuffy and dusty storeroom, and headed towards the kitchen, hands tucked in pockets, smirking deviously to myself. I will definitely land a hit on Arturia now!

I entered the kitchen, and was surprised to see a famished Arturia already in her seat. I looked at the food. Miraculously, not one bit was touched. That thought seemed to be evident on my face.

"Why? Surprised that I didn't touch the food?" Arturia seemed to be slightly miffed by my surprise. I shook my head immediately, and a urgent need suddenly arose in me to rectify this misunderstanding.

"N… No! Just… Sur-… Surprised that you got here so fast…" It did not seem to help the situation, for Arturia frowned even more. I decided to engage the best policy that was as old as time itself: Honesty.

"Arturia… I admit, I was quite… Shocked." She frown a bit more.

"Arturia, please forgive my childish thoughts?" I gave a quick peck on her cheek. That seemed to have done the trick, for she flushed slightly and nodded soon after.

"I… I forgive your childish thoughts." She looked up and smiled at me, a genuine one. I pushed the master plan to the back of my head, and took up the serving spoon as well as her bowl, all the while smiling back at her.

"Rice?"

"Yes, please." It was adorable when she said that.

* * *

**Rin, Fuyuki Shopping Centre.**

"Hurry up Archer! We will never get to anywhere at this rate!" I yelled to an exhausted Archer thirty paces behind me, his shoulders slouched in defeat, and his head hung low. His arms were filled with shopping bags, and his back seemed to be strained under the weight of it.

"J-Just… H-Hold u-up…" Archer dropped the bags there and then, and stretched one hand out onto the railing, grabbing it for support, at the same time taking in huge gulps of air, his face red from exhaustion.

"And you are supposed to be a Servant!" I mocked him, just for the fun of it.

"I am no-…not one anymore… Tou-…Tousaka Rin." He was still perspiring profusely, and sweat drops lined his forehead.

"Well, even for a mere human, you sure tire fast." I defended myself.

"Eh…? How long we been at this?" He seemed shocked, unnerved even.

"Only about an hour. I still have a lot of places to go, like for example, that shop right at the end of this walkway. There's a dress I been dying to try on. Then there's this stall two stories up that has this beautiful earrings. And after that…" I tried to make the task seem as exhausting as possible.

"……" Something extraordinary happened then that made me grinned from ear to ear:

Archer had winced.

Then, seemingly through some sheer force of willpower, Archer stood up, gathered up the bags that lay forgotten on the floor, and took big strides towards me. I flashed him a smile, spun around, and disappeared down the walkway.

I was determined to have my plan come to fruition today.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, things have been hectic for the past few weeks, with my important examinations coming on, and my teachers whipping us all into good shape for it. I know, it sounds silly, examinations after examinations... But, that's life.

On a side note, I have decided to read the amazingly well-translated novel of The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. Its really well done in my opinion, and hopefully when I'm done reading it, my English will improve just that bit more. Update won't be up for a few days, as I rush to read finish the novel and juggle studies at the same time. So, do look out for any improvements in my next chapter! It's good to know whether my efforts are paying off.

Finally, as always, please Read and Review (R&R).

**End A/N**


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. In other words, I do not own the original intellectual property.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Shirou, Emiya Residence**

"Prepare yourself, Shirou!" A pumped up Arturia charged to me while I fumbled with the handle of my wooden sword. I was barely able to block her first strike, and I was thrown off balance.

"You really seem to be distracted right now, Shirou." Arturia looked at me, with her eyebrows knitted in a frown.

Cold drops of sweat trickled down the back of my neck, my secret weapon really was a tad irritating, as it restricted my movements somewhat. Unconsciously, I reached for my back with my free hand, ensuring that it was still firmly held in place.

"It's nothing, really. Shall we continue?" I forced myself to remain calm, I knew that one slip would give the game away. I gripped the sword in front of me with both of my hands and with more force now.

"... Very well." Arturia once more charged at me, this time however, I was ready.

It all happened in a flash. I pathetically parried Arturia's blow, however, I somehow managed to hold her attention and sword there and then, and I made use of that chance. Using my free hand, I reached out behind me, grabbed its handle, freed it from my pants, swung it over me, and it made contact with Arturia's head with a satisfying 'thud'.

"Kyaaa!" Arturia's head was contorted in an expression of pain. I was momentarily stunned, I could not have swung it so hard could I?

I looked at the forementioned item, it was just a normal wooden katana. However, there was a major difference; it was broken into two, the top half of it was swinging limply, with a small strand of wood still bounding the bottom half to it.

"...Huh..?" I looked at Arturia, tears were threatening to spill out of her partially closed eyes. Realization hit me. I threw the broken katana to one side, and rushed over to her side.

"Arturia... I'm really very very sorry! It was a mistake! A mistake! I will never do it again! I promise! I just wanted to score a hit!" I hastily explain to her. She did not respond. I embraced her, hoping against hope, that she will just forgive me.

"Arturia... Please...-" I was cut off in mid sentence.

"Ho-ho... So you did manage to land a hit on me after all..." Her eyes were obstructed by her hair, and I detected a trickle of menace from her.

"There couldn't be a chance you are angry, are you, Arturia?" I whimpered. _This was not good, not good at all._

"Why should I be? A hit is a hit. Even though it was obtained through underhand means, you still landed a hit on me." She looked up at me, she was smiling now, from ear to ear. _She definitely is angry now..._

"Arturia... Don't be angry... Please... Please!" I backed away from her slowly.

"I already said, I'm not angry... In fact, I'm glad that you actually land a hit on me. It shows that you have improved." She beamed at me. Sweat drops were forming at a ridiculous rate on my forehead now. My sixth sense was tingling like crazy now, screaming out that danger is imminent. It has never failed me before, ever.

"However... There is no need for me to go easy on you anymore..." She was still holding onto that maniac-like smile. I could feel the full blast of that menacing aura leaking from her by now.

"So..." She gripped onto the wooden katana by her side as she slowly rose up.

_Oh sweet mother of mercy..._

* * *

**Ilya, Fuyuki City.**

'KABOOM!'

_Eh...? That seemed to have came from Shirou's house, I better hurry!_

Readjusting my bag straps, I moved on. I was pretty ecstatic about today, seeing that I could finally live in Shirou's house again. It has been quite a while since I slept in his bed...

I giggled. Today, I'm definitely going to do that again. I quickened my pace, it would not do to let Shirou wait, would it?

* * *

**Rin, Fuyuki Shopping Centre.**

"Archer, does this look good on me?" I gave him a full 360 degrees view of my outfit. I was hoping that some emotions would at the very least be shown on his face.

"Looks... Pretty good." Archer just passed it off with a wave of his hand, looking calm and composed as always. I sighed inwardly. _I will not be beaten here!_

With my spirit dampened slightly, I retreated into the fitting room, and begun undressing. I looked around me, not one outfit caught my eye, and will definitely not appeal to Archer either. Just when all hope seemed lost, an outfit, buried beneath the mountain of clothes before me, caught my eye. I gave a silent whoop of joy as I tugged on it hard in an attempt to free it.

What I did however, was to spark off an avalanche of clothes. I let out a scream as the clothes washed over me.

"Rin...? Rin!? Are you alright!?" A worried Archer burst into the fitting room. An amazing view greeted his eyes, with me in my undergarments being the main focus.

"What in the world...?" He flushed slightly, his porcelain face finally breaking.

"...Don't look! You pervert!" I gave him a tight slap, and kicked him out of the room.

"So-...Sorry!" Archer seemed to be stumbling over his words now.

"Pervert! Just you wait, you will get it when I get out of here!" I begun wearing my usual outfit, I had enough for one day. Yet, deep down, I was happy. I knew that I had made some progress today, no matter how microscopic it was.

It would not do to let Archer know that he was out of the doghouse so soon though.

* * *

**Ilya, Emiya Residence**

I finally arrived at my destination. I rang the door bell to announce my arrival, and crouched down.

When the door slid opened, I jumped straight into his receiving arms.

"Good afternoon, onee-chan!" I let out a scream of joy.

_Eh...?_

I opened my eyes, something was definitely not right. Since when did Shirou developed boobs? It felt and look like it. My eyes traveled upwards, making checkpoints about this nostalgically familiar outfit and finally rested on a face of whom I thought belonged to someone dead.

"Saber!?" _What the...?_

"Ilyasviel, just what do you think you are doing?" Her eyes narrowed while glaring at me... What a scary person.

"No-...Nothing! Where's onee-chan?" I demanded of her, if she harmed onee-chan in anyway... To my astonishment, she flushed a bit. Saber, the strongest of servants, embarrassed?

"Arghh!" A scream from no far off resounded throughout the household. It sounded like onee-chan. I jumped off Saber, and ran towards the source, not even bothering to take off my shoes. I swung open the door, breathing hard.

"Onee-chan! Are you-..." My next few words were caught in my throat. Onee-chan was leaning against the wall at the end of the room. He was mummified by bandages from head to toe, and only his eyes remained visible. By this time, Saber had already caught up with me. I spun around, facing her.

"You...! What did you do to onee-chan!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs... Poor onee-chan... It is fine though, I will seek revenge for you on your behalf, onee-chan!

"..." She looked away from me, as though ashamed.

"How dare you ignore me! You..." I raised my hand, ready to slap her. I could tell from her face she was expecting it, but she did not do anything to stop it.

"Don't! It's not her fault. It was my... cough... Mistake..." Onee-chan suddenly shouted out, before bursting into a series of coughs.

I looked at Saber once more, she seemed melancholy, even remorseful? I calmed myself down, and made my way over to onee-chan, silently helping him apply ointment to his bruised and battered body. Likewise, Saber did the same, sitting on onee-chan other side, and gently applying ointment onto him. Onee-chan's facial expression was that of a man in intense pain, as he visibly winced at every touch.

"I'm... Really sorry about this... Shirou..." Saber apologized in a voice so low, that the slightest wind could have blew it away; rendering it unheard. She suddenly stood up, and made a dash for the door. Were those tears falling from her face?

"Wait, Arturia!" Onee-chan leaned forward and reached out, grabbing her hand. He tugged her backwards, hard, and Saber fell onto him.

"Owww!...Don't go... Please..." Onee-chan begged Saber, and I could see her visibly tensed shoulders slacken. Her face was buried in his chest, and it was getting thoroughly soaked. Onee-chan leaned back against the wall, before he turned his head and our eyes met.

"Ilya... Do you mind waiting outside for just a bit? Please?" I obeyed, it would not do to intrude on them at such a time. I made my way out of the room, closed the door firmly behind me, and decided to wait in the kitchen.

_Just what was so important to chase me out of the room?_

* * *

**A/N**

Finally, got this chapter done! There you have it, the miraculous secret weapon! I know, it seems a bit... Childish? But it was the only thing I could think of. I think I will speed up the plot pace now, it seems ridiculous that I have yet to even start it.

As always, please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.

**End A/N**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**

And here is Chapter 10! Enjoy.

**End A/N**

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night. In other words, I do not own the original intellectual property.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Ilya, Emiya Residence**

Time slowly trickled by. The clock read 4.15pm, 15 minutes just after the incident, yet, it felt like an eons. I checked my own personal watch, hoping that the clock's battery had died out or something. But nope, it read 4.16.

I repositioned myself on the seat, it was difficult to calm myself, I just did not have the skills for it. I had left my belongings in the guest room, not wanting to intrude on their private conversation. I gave out a melancholic sigh, when will they ever be done?

Speak of the devil, the incarnate of the she-devil herself stepped in, head held up high, shoulders tensed. I balled my hands into fist, ready to cast some spells. If it was a fight she wanted, it was a fight she would get.

Surprisingly, she ignored me, and went on to the kitchen, and proceeded to make some snacks. Slowly, the faint fragrance of tea and biscuits wafted throughout the room, and I could not help but lick my lips into anticipation. However, knowing her past occupation, I did not expect anything edible out of her culinary skills.

15 minutes past, and Saber returned with a tray, spreading it onto the table before me. I could see she was restraining herself, and all was quiet. The faint clinking of teacups could only be heard, and the pouring of tea. After she poured a cup for herself and me, she sat directly opposite me, yet still refusing to look me in the eye.

"Shirou said that... We should be graceful in front of all our guests..." Saber spoke out of the blue. _So that explains the courtesy._

"He also said... We... Should... Get along..." a melancholic Saber muttered. Apparently, getting along with me was not one of her 'What to do when I return' list.

"Well then, get along we shall, right, Onee-chan? For Onii-chan's sake." I smiled at her, my fists slowly uncurling themselves. It was better this way after all, peace and stability should reign in this world, especially after the Holy Grail War. That way, the balance is kept.

But still, addressing her as onee-chan was difficult.

Saber looked shocked at the addressing, but she smiled, faintly if anything. But slowly, the smile turned to a frown.

"Wait a moment... Onee-chan!?!?"

_Eh?!_

* * *

**Rin, Fuyuki City**

"Pull off that stunt one more time, and I will make sure you wish you were never born!" I yelled at my blushing companion, whose arms were covered in shopping bags of all sizes and colors, making him look like a clown of sorts. I had decided to end the day with that incident, and now we were proceeding our merry way home, by foot of course.

For some unknown reason, watching Archer sweat gave me an inordinate amount of pleasure. Perhaps it was because he was sweating for my sake? My mouth contorted into a smirk.

I looked back at him, and sure enough, he was struggling up the hill that was graced by the presence of my house. The shopping bags were quite heavy it seems.

Surprisingly, a pair of fire trucks whirled past us as they headed uphill, their sirens leaving behind ghostly echoes. Echoes that made me strangely anxious.

"Hurry up Archer! Something is wrong!" I picked up my pace, and Archer, amazingly, seemed to regain vigor, as he suddenly matched up to my pace without a sweat.

Sure enough, my suspicions were confirmed when we reached the summit.

My lovely home was burning. Along with everything inside of it.

Jet black smoke loomed in the distance, and fire fighters run to and fro, working together to put out the fire. Yet, I knew that this fire would never die till it consumed everything it was made to consume. It was magical in nature, and not one spark will burn anything other than its intended target. I should be able to put out such a fire in the blink of an eye, but I could not do so in front of the public. I stood there helplessly, watching my precious possessions disappear into puffs of smoke.

Archer caught up soon enough, and a stern expression graced his face. He obviously knew the implications of this.

Someone was declaring war.

Not just some small fry either, for one to burn my house, guarded by magic that far surpasses my own, he was someone of a high caliber, and not someone that we should mess with impulsively.

Archer laid a protective arm over my shoulder, and pulled me close to his chest, muffing out the cold and cruel situation then. Just when I thought he was being the perfect gentleman, he had to ruin the mental image I had of him.

"Well, at least now we get to build something new out of the freed ground now... One that suits my tastes, of course. You do have the financial resources right?" Seems like his ability for sarcasm was not lost in this type of situation either.

I could only laugh bitterly, and it fortunately covered up the weak sobbing that escaped my lips.

* * *

**A/N**

Apologies to all that were waiting a long time for this chapter, but things came up one after another, and this will be the final chapter till my O's are over. This is my shortest chapter ever, but due to time constrains, I cannot help it, so please bear with it.

Also, in reply to razgriz05, yes, I did take the idea from Victory or Defeat, however, the doujin I read was in chinese, so I thought 'Why not 'translate' it for the rest to view?' It could also buy me time while i formulate a plot. Also, my thanks to Rayne Sarazaki, who, with his prodding, I finally found the time to come up with this chapter.

As always, please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed..

**End A/N**


End file.
